


The Tokyo Evangelions

by scorchedtitan



Series: NGE Softball AU [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen, Softball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedtitan/pseuds/scorchedtitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's name our team after something cool!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tokyo Evangelions

**Author's Note:**

> I guess in this AU the Evangelion series is an anime Idk.

Misato looked over the small horde of 14-year-olds (and a 15-year-old, she recalled as she glanced at Kaworu) looking expectantly at her. "So...you want me to help you organize a softball team," she repeated, slowly and clearly. A majority nodded eagerly, though she spotted Asuka rolling her eyes at her excited friends. Misato grunted as she thought about it. Some of them, such as Shinji, could use the extra exercise. But then again, others, such as Toji, were prone to rushing into things and promptly withdrawing. She had to make sure they were serious.

"So what would the name of this supposed team be?" she asked. All of them paled and glanced at each other expectantly. It seems they had not thought about this well.

Finally Kensuke spoke up. "Let's name our team after something cool!" he grinned. All eyes pointed to him as he continued. "Like, I don't know, the Tokyo Tanks! Or something from a mecha series! Like the Evangelions!" At that, the room went quiet.

The first one to speak after a short interlude was Toji. "Kensuke," he said, enunciating every syllable with audible disgust. "You, my dear friend, are a fucking nerd." 

"Yeah, but Evangelions are cool! They beat up monsters, and have deployable knives, and are really recognizable!" Kensuke replied eagerly.

"I guess he does have a point," Hikari agreed. "Evangelions would be...unique. So many teams are named after stuff like birds and other animals, we wouldn't want to be so trite. And we're just kids so it's not like we'd get sued for using it. Well, not more than most anime."

Misato sighed. "Does anyone have a better name that admittedly doesn't contradict Hikari's point?" There were some mutters, mainly from Asuka saying something along the lines of how they should call themselves the 'Idiots', but no real answers. "Then I guess it's settled," Misato said. "Rei, if you'd please develop a logo, I'd really be grateful. Now, please children, get out."

They dispersed, Misato sighed, and somewhere out of the room Toji smacked Kensuke in the back of the head.


End file.
